Here Without You
by Princess Aneka
Summary: Angel...oh you just have to read and find out! Tears....


(A/N: I thought this would be a good song fic so... here it is!! Enjoy!)  
  
Here Without You  
  
It had struck hard. A blow to his life. The one woman, in the entire world, that he loved, was dying. There was no way to stop the death of his greatest friend. Everyone was there. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, 18, Marron, Krillin, and even Piccolo. Who'd never admit it, but he liked Angel a lot. His Angel. Right now she was asleep in his bed. He sat there in his living room, in the rocker, that was in the corner of the room. He stared into empty space. His gaze grew hazy and he blanked. Tears fell down his cheeks. He made no move to wipe them away. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves. He seriously wanted to put his fist through a wall and was thinking about doing just that when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at her.  
  
"Your turn. She's calling for you." Bulma said suppressing her tears. He hastily got up and wiped his eyes. He got to his bedroom door and paused. Four months ago everything had been normal. He pushed the door open and looked at her sleeping form. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Her eyes opened and she smiled as best as she could. She reached out with her hand and griped his. He was surprised at how well she could hold things. He squeezed her hand. She opened her mouth to speak and Gohan put his finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk" He whispered. "Want to look at the stars Angel?" He asked instead. She nodded and he gathered her in his arms. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. They were blue and her favorite pair. He jumped out the window and flew up as high as he dared to go. She settled in his lap looking at the stars. "There's the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, oh, and there's Orion."Gohan said pointing. Angel gathered her energy so she could tell him what she felt, what she'd been feeling for so long and hadn't told him just yet.  
  
"I... I love you Gohan. I do truly." Angel whispered.  
  
"I love you too Angel. I always and forever will. Remember this. Forever. Just you and me. Forever." He whispered tears in his voice. She nodded a few tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
Gohan knew his heart was breaking. Back in the house Vegeta sat holding his wife and son. Bulma was crying and Trunks was asleep next to him. Piccolo stood in the corner; shock registering on his face.  
  
"Gohan's not taking this well." Chi Chi whispered from the rocker that Gohan had vacated moments before. Back outside Gohan kissed Angel's forehead and then her lips.  
  
"Want to see fireworks?" He asked. When she nodded he let off a series of blasts.  
  
"Pretty." She whispered. Inside Chi Chi motioned for Goten to sit in her lap. He climbed up and sat there. Goku stepped outside for a second only to come back inside the next.  
"Gohan's having a fireworks display." He said sheepishly. Bulma had stopped crying and now dried her eyes. Vegeta handed her Trunks and got up to go to the window.  
  
"May as well add to the display. Eh Kakarrot?" He said opening a shutter and adding his own blasts to the display. Goku opened the door and did the Kamahameha. It headed in a circle around the couple. Like stars shining and fireflies flying. Trunks woke up.  
  
"Dad. Can I help."He asked.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta said moving over so his son could throw blasts through the window too. Goten climbed off his mother's lap and helped as well.  
  
"Did someone order a large dose of Sayian testosterone?" a voice from the shadows of the door asked. Vegeta recognized it as the Future Trunks.  
  
"Yeah Trunks. We did." Vegeta said. Future Trunks walked out of the shadows and nodded to everyone. He made his blasts rain down in halo's around the two. He could feel Gohan's heart breaking as he probed the darkness with his Sayian senses.  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.  
"Guys stop a second. Maybe you should get inside. I think she's gone." Trunks said. Shoving everyone back inside from where they had gathered on the porch. Outside they heard an ear splitting yell vibrate the windows and shatter the hallway mirror. A second later the sky lit up like daylight. Trunks opened the shutter a crack and heard Gohan's heavy breathing as he tried to keep the hurt and anger inside him. He was lost right then. "Goku. I think you should come here. You too Dad." Trunks said opening the shutter a little more so they could see Gohan. He'd changed, but it wasn't the usual SSJ mode. It was way too different. Gohan's hair was gold, but was spiked slightly shorter. His eyes were amber, and his muscles were larger than they were supposed to be.  
  
"Not sure if that is a level or not. Maybe he had so much anger suppressed that he had to let some of it out and that's the result. Whatever it is... it looks scary." Goku said.  
  
"Go ahead Gohan. Let it out. Just leave the house in one piece when you get done." Chi Chi called out to her oldest. They heard an explosion. "Gohan! Not the trees!" She yelled.  
  
"Leave the boy alone. He's got to get that hurt out one way or another and if it involves blowing up a few trees... so be it." Vegeta cut in.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Guys! What's more important? Some stupid fight or the pain one certain Sayian is going through right now? He just lost the woman he loved. You don't know how that can feel!" Trunks hollered. Chi Chi and Vegeta got silent. "That's what I thought." Trunks muttered. Chi Chi slumped back into her rocker. They heard form outside...  
  
"Just make this go away!" He screamed. The pain he felt. He couldn't stand it. He didn't want her to be gone. He wanted her here with him right now. He was doubled over trying not to get sick. "Kaimi please." he whispered. Chi Chi was up immediately. Trunks moved to block her way and shook his head. "Angel" He whispered. He was crying his pain. It was unbearable. This feeling he had. The tears spilled over and he sat there hunched. Half in pain, half mourning. He got up and picked up her body. She didn't look dead, but he knew looks could be deceiving. Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Future Trunks shuffled his feet.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me.  
  
Three months later he was planting a rose bush beside her grave. There was already an oak sapling there. Her headstone had angels carved into it. He reached down and began cleaning off the grave. It never took long because he was out her usually twice every two weeks. He finished planting the bush and sat up.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten called before landing. Trunks had gone back to  
the future after she'd been buried.  
"Hey Monkey Butt. What's up?" he asked kind of sadly.  
  
"Nothing. How's Angel?" He asked. A stupid question he knew, but what else was he supposed to say?  
  
"I just finished planting that rose bush. The tree is doing fine." Gohan answered trying to be civil around his little brother.  
  
"Vegeta wants to bring her back. You know he showed more love for her than for Trunks. I guess it's because she was so nice to him all the time." Goten said. Gohan looked at the sky. It was a very pretty blue color today. He thought of the times when he had trained with her. It was funny. He did seems to care more for her than for Trunks.  
  
"I'm not sure why he liked her so much, but he can't bring her back. It...It wouldn't be right." Gohan said.  
  
"I know what you mean. I know how you feel too Gohan. I loved her just as much as you did. She was like a sister to me." Goten said. He looked toward her grave and saw a shimmering spot beside it. He was about to tell Gohan when it turned solid and smiled at him. He became giddy and smiled too. He placed forget-me-nots on her grave. Then he winked at her and flew on home. Gohan turned toward the grave one last time. He saw her and his whole body trembled. His heart leapt into a race and he nearly ran to her.  
  
"Hello Gohan." She said.  
  
"A...Angel?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"The one. The only! It's ok. Want to see fireworks?" She asked. They were plunged into darkness and he saw again all the sparkling blasts from that night. He saw himself carefully lay her on the ground and then he heard the earsplitting yell. HE saw the sky light up like daylight and was very ashamed at what he'd turned into. The scene disappeared and he turned to her.  
  
"Nice fireworks." He said. She ran to him and knocked him over. "Hey!" He exclaimed when her knee came dangerously close to something important.  
  
"Aren't you glad to se me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not totally convinced yet." He said smiling wickedly. She smiled back at him. Then her lips covered his in such a carnal kiss he moaned.  
  
"Convinced yet?" She asked when she came up for air.  
  
"I don't know." He said grinning. She kissed him again. Just like she had before. He had to push her away before he did something stupid. "I'd say I'm convinced now, but why are you back?" He asked tracing the lines on her face.  
  
"I said that if they didn't let me stop your pain I was going to kick some ass. Plus I missed you so much and I never got to really express to you how much I really do love you." She whispered.  
  
"You're back for real." He whispered. It wasn't a question it was a statement. She nodded. He got up off the ground and noticed she was still wearing his clothes.  
  
"Yeah." She said blushing. He took her hand and they went back to his place. "Hey Chi Chi! Monkey Butt. Goku." She hollered once they got there.  
  
"Angel?" Chi Chi called.  
  
Yup!" She said grinning. They talked about her for awhile and then left the couple alone so they could catch up on the past few months. Gohan pulled her to his room. Once there he shut the door.  
  
"So what are you gonna do now that you're back?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Pick up where we left off seven months ago." She said He looked at her shocked.  
  
"We nearly.... we nearly..." Gohan went silent.  
  
"We nearly made love." She finished. He smiled and shoved her playfully back onto the bed. She laughed and looked up at him.  
  
"You're not the typical male." She said softly.  
  
"And who is a typical male?" He asked. She thought a minute.  
  
"Uh.... Vegeta." She said hoping he would laugh. He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"How is he a typical male?" He asked.  
  
"Your right. A typical male is someone who thinks only with their anatomy and nothing else." She said.  
  
"Oh?" He growled. He pinned her shoulders to the bed and smiled.  
  
"Just because I don't come out and show it doesn't mean I don't think with my anatomy." He said. She looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Well, guess you are the typical male after all." She said laughing. He looked deep into to her eyes wondering why Kaimi had wanted to take her from him in the first place. She moved and pulled him down on top of her. He gasped at the same time he did.  
  
"Gohan?" She said softly. His eyes were wide.  
  
"I...."He trailed off. They both knew. The feelings. They were meant to be. They were one. She'd know before that they were meant as one, but now, now it was different. They had connected in more than just body. As she looked into his eyes she could see his soul. They were connected in spirit too.  
  
~~~*** Author's note. ***~~~  
  
Hiya!! I'm kinda new at this so bear with me. This is a really god song that I love very much. I listen to it lots. So I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot more stories I'm writing. So if you liked this one just wait....or if you hated it...there's worse to come! But, PLEASE REVIEW anyway!!! Love ya lots!!!! 


End file.
